The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to random number generation.
Random numbers have a variety of applications in cryptography, statistics, lotteries, gambling, etc. When generated, random numbers are ideally arbitrary and unpredictable. However, generating truly random numbers is non-trivial.